Data Recovery
by shezaei-neko
Summary: Fang comes across a quite interesting file about a certain soldier. FLight fluff and romantic one-shot. Ignores events of FF XIII-2. IMPORTANT: please read the A/N first before reading the story.


**A/N:** Hello there everyone. This time I bring you again a one-shot featuring Light and Fang a.k.a: FLight.

This one is mostly fluff and romance. Nothing angsty or dramatic as my other story.

I got the idea after watching a paticular video on youtube. I really recommend you and encourage you to watch the video first so you can get a better picture of the story.

I leave you here the link to said video, just copy and paste after .com : /watch?v=3Im4dyhwQew

Or you can also search it by: Lightning love and joy BY DivineTub.

Also I want to say thanks to my beta.

With that said, I leave you with the fic. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review.

DISCLAIMER: Everything is property of their respective authors.

* * *

**Data Recovery**

Lightning released a sigh she'd been holding all the way from work to her home. She could only wonder how it had taken more than three hours for the soldiers to regain control of the herd of chocobos after they'd all gotten panicked by the ringtone of one the soldiers' comm. devices, which was set to sound like a behemoth's roar.

She was seriously considering calling on Vanille to give the soldiers a special training session; after all, the girl was a natural with the animals – and she wasn't referring to the soldiers here, though the comparison did occur to her. Perhaps Vanille could give them some tips on how to better control the yellow chicks.

Wanting to forget the dreadful day, Lightning opened the door to her and Fang's house. The huntress and the soldier had been living together for some time now, and every day and night was the best yet for both of them. Sure, they had fights and troubles, but the joy and fulfillment they felt by being with each other was totally worth it.

Lightning closed the door behind her and removed her boots as well as her weapon. That was when Lightning noticed that the house was awfully quiet, especially with Fang being there. And Light knew that when Fang was quiet it only meant trouble.

"Fang?"

Called Lightning, but she received no response. Walking with firm yet soft steps she ventured to the living room first, then to the kitchen, then to their bedroom. She didn't hear any sound coming from the bathroom either. That meant there was just one place left: the studio. Lightning wondered what Fang could be doing there as it was not one of Fang's favorite places in the house; it only had a small couch, some bookshelves filled with books and data pads and a computer that Lightning used for work and sometimes for amusement. The place was a bit small and felt cramped sometimes. Fang only went in when Lightning had spent an awful amount of time there, and she tried to lure her out for more pleasant activities.

Heading to the room in question, Lightning noticed how a bit of light was creeping out from under the door. That could only mean that Fang was using the computer.

"That's odd." – thought Lightning.

Fang had never been a fan of Cocoon's technology, no matter how much it made things easier from time to time. There had to be a reason as to why Fang was using the computer now, this long after the basic lessons Light had given her so she wouldn't be as helpless with the 'stupid thing' – as Fang liked to call it – when she needed to use it and Light wasn't at home to help her. Fang only agreed to take those lessons after she'd made Light promise to compensate her for them. Mind you, not that Lightning was displeased at all about that particular arrangement.

Lightning reached for the door and opened it, not making a sound. Even if the door squeaked a bit, it seemed that Fang was not listening. This was quite strange, given that the huntress could hear the slightest of sounds from afar, such as Lightning's lingerie hitting the floor in their room when Fang was in their yard.

Lightning finished opening the door, when she noticed that Fang had headphones perched on her head. So, that was why the huntress had not heard Lightning arrive or the noise from the door. Light was about to greet her huntress just the way she liked when the image on the screen caught her attention. Her eyes opened wider than saucers.

"Why?!" – her mind was screaming – "How can it be?! I thought that was…"

Lightning felt a fire forming in her guts; it was of pure incredulity mixed with embarrassment. Why was Fang… how did she… when…

All these questions needed to be answered soon or there would be bloodshed. And the blood running would be of a certain Gran Pulsian huntress.

"FANG!"

The scream was loud enough to go through the headphones, startling and drawing the attention of the huntress from the screen to a fuming pink-haired woman standing right behind her with her arms at her sides, fists clenched as if ready to strike and give the target of that fist one hell of a punch. Lightning was glaring at her and the screen with the most vicious and deadly glare Fang had ever seen so far from her mate. She could just pray to the divine Etro and hope that Lightning would not take it out against her; she didn't want to sleep on the couch for the next few days after all. Sadly, it seemed by the looks of it that those days might end up being a whole month. She had to save the situation somehow.

"Li-Light! You're home. How was your day?" – she only received a more piercing glare – "That bad huh?"

"Fang…" – said Lightning in a cold tone – "Care to explain what are you watching on the computer?"

"Ah… this?" – Fang glanced carefully back at the monitor while scratching the back of her head in a sheepish manner as Light crossed her arms over her chest – "Well, you see. It's funny how I came across it." – that statement only made Lightning's scowl deepen, and her glare to turn colder than the Shiva sisters' magic – "It really was a coincidence! Remember that old data pad that Amodar gave you to scan? I noticed that you hadn't done it, so I thought that I would help you with it while you were at work. Thing is that when I connected it, the piece of junk was damaged and couldn't be scanned. So I thought that maybe, I could recover the files on it the way you taught me to."

Fang moved her arms – or more like flailed – to explain what she had done so far. Despite her 'surprising and unexpected' discovery, she did want Light to feel proud of her at knowing that she was able to do this kind of stuff with the computer now. So all the work load involving the computer wouldn't lay on Light's shoulders only.

"So, when I was going through the files that had been recovered, I found this one with your name on it. I thought it was rather important if it had your name on it, so I clicked on it, and this video of you just popped up on the monitor."

Light was still glaring at Fang. Her baby blues staring right back at those emeralds, piercing right into Fang's soul. The connection seemed eternal for both of them, even if it lasted less than a minute. But in that brief time, Lightning had been able to see Fang's sincerity and truthfulness in her eyes. Lightning knew that Fang was cunning, and that she was a master in covering up her plans to tease her mercilessly; after all, she had witnessed that 'skill' several times. Yet, this time she could see that Fang was telling the truth, and that she had no idea whatsoever at what the content of the file was beforehand. Well, there was no point in being angry now; Fang had already seen it, and she was more than sure that she would be victim of a merciless teasing about it later.

Releasing another loud sigh and uncrossing her arms, Lightning walked the rest of the way to the computer and, unexpectedly she hit rewind and then play on the video. The action startled Fang; she was certain that Light would be deleting the video right then and there, and then threatening her that she'd be sleeping on the couch with no 'fun' privileges if even a peep came out from her mouth about that video. Fang could only wonder why Light was watching it, especially since it was a video of her, doing something rather embarrassing, at least to Light's standards.

Fang turned her head and watched the video with Lightning standing by her side. She glanced at Lightning from the corner of her eye, and noticed that Lightning had a nostalgic smile adorning her perfect face.

Neither of them said a word once it finished; silence reigned for a few minutes before Lightning decided to end it.

"I can't believe this stupid video survived everything that has happened so far." – said Light with an amused chuckle.

"That uniform you're wearing in it…" – said Fang, venturing on getting more information from her mate about said video.

"It's from when I was a new recruit at the GC. You've seen it before, right? I still have it in the closet."

Right, Fang remembered it. She had asked Lightning on several occasions to wear it for her. She wanted to admire Light in it; she just had a particular kink with military uniforms, though only if her goddess was wearing them. Sadly, Light had pointed out that said outfit didn't fit her anymore since she had worn it several years back, and she had grown in several places since then. And Fang could give testimony about that, she knew quite well the places Lightning was referring to.

"And, why did you… you know… dance?" – asked Fang.

"It was a dare from my superiors. You know that when there are rookies in the military, the higher-ups usually play pranks on them." – said Lightning, at which Fang nodded – "Well, while the other new recruits were shocked, intimidated or embarrassed by the pranks, I was not. I overcame each one of them, not really giving a chocobo's ass about them." – she paused for a moment – "While the other superiors gave up, Amodar was resolute on wanting to throw me off. That was when he thought of this" – Light motioned to the video – "Apparently he had seen it somewhere before, and recalled it being too girly and catchy. Something that certainly 'Lightning Farron' wouldn't do since it couldn't possibly appeal to her."

"So Amodar made you dance?" – asked Fang, baffled at this.

"Put simply, yes. He dared me to do the full dance without mistakes, to test my memory and timing, or so he said." – Lightning closed her eyes as she recalled that moment – "I had to prove to them that I could do it, as idiotic as it was. Amodar gave me three days to fully memorize it; I took the challenge under one condition."

Fang tilted her head to the side, letting Lightning know she was interested. After all, Lightning's conditions could be quite simple or completely out of mind. Thankfully, she had faced only the simple ones so far, unlike a certain big oaf.

"My condition was that I'd dance it with no one in the room. And I told Amodar that only he could watch it."

"How did he do that if he wasn't in the room?"

"He installed a camera in the room I'd be dancing in, and he would be in his office, watching it on the monitor. What never crossed my mind was that he'd have recorded it."

"Do you think that he… you know… shared it with anyone?" – asked Fang.

"I don't think he did. Otherwise, the other recruits or officers would have mocked me or would've said something."

At that, Fang gave her a look that said: 'you kiddin', right?', knowing quite well that if anyone dared to say something to Lightning, they would have to suffer her patented bolting right hook.

"Okay, fine. I don't think they'd have the guts to say anything. But I really think that Amodar didn't show it to anyone else. He's always been a man of his word, so I trust he didn't." – said Lightning placing a hand over her hip.

Fang looked at Lightning for what seemed hours. Even though she had seen that video, she still couldn't believe her eyes. That the beautiful woman she loved with all her being had done something like that. And she, being the little demon she was, wanted to see Lightning dancing again for her, she just wanted to see the real one doing something that... 'cute'. Fang knew she was stepping on dangerous grounds with her next comment, but she couldn't really help herself. Giving the other woman a sexy grin and 'that' look she only shared with Light, Fang said.

"Could I ask you to dance it for me one day? I'd really love to see it in the flesh."

As expected, Lightning glared back at her, but then something more unexpected happened. Lightning grinned back at her, her eyes showing that tint of naughtiness that only Fang was able to see. Using her most alluring voice, Fang heard Lightning say.

"Oh, Fang, I don't know. Are you sure you'd like to see me doing that specific silly dance instead of another one? Let's say, a more pleasant one?"

Fang's eyes opened in astonishment and she was rendered speechless, not to mention also frozen in the spot. Had she heard that right? Lightning was suggesting what she thought she was suggesting? Or was her horny mind just playing with her again and going straight to the gutter? As usual.

Before Fang could think about anything else, Lightning threw her a tiny but lusty smile and turned around on her heels to head to their bedroom.

As soon Fang hear the door of their room opening, she bolted from her seat on the chair, not needing further persuasion, and practically flew to the bedroom. Not before giving one furtive glance and smirking at the computer one last time, a thought forming in her mind; she'd make Lightning dance 'in the conventional way' one way or another. As for the pleasant one, she was certain she could and would get it more frequently and with no qualms. And she was grateful for that.

END.

* * *

And there you have it. Another attempt at writing a FLight fic. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading.

See you around.


End file.
